My Happily Ever After
by The Little Writing Bird
Summary: She was a girl, who thought she would never find happiness. He was a demon that can grant anywish, with a price of course, a soul. What happens when they make a deal? AU Takes place in 2012, and Ciel is 17 and the demon. Rating may change later. Sebastian is included in the story.
1. Chapter 1

My Happily Ever After?

Alright so this is the first story I've written here… So don't be mad with if it sucks. Anyways this story takes place in 2012. So basically Ciel is a demon and he is 17, he's lived for like hundreds of years though., ha-ha. Anyways enjoy~!

Chapter 1 Was This Really Fate?

"I'm coming home, I'm coming home…" a brown haired girl sang to herself softly. When she heard chatter behind her, she felt herself glance at the source of the noise. What did she see, just the popular kids. The brown haired girl returned her gaze to the ground. But as soon as the group of kids noticed her they shoved her to the side, laughing. The poor girl fell to the ground.

"Don't block the side walk freak." she heard a snobby voice say. They then scoffed and continued on there way to school.

"My name is Jane…" the girl on the ground mumbled to herself. She didn't really mind what happened. Reason being it was sort of a daily routine. So the girl did what she always did., shrugged it off and stood up. Unfortunately today she had gotten a bit wet, do to the rain that fell last night. Although she was wet she continued on her way.

Jane sighed as she entered her classroom. Quickly the girl shuffled to her desk and sat down. She placed her bag on the floor next to her. The brown haired girl glanced at the clock, then moved her attention to the window. Her desk was in the way back, right next to the window.

"oh my God, she's so quiet."

"What a freak."

"She doesn't talk to anyone."

Jane ignored the whispers that she heard everyday, She didn't understand why they said that, she was very cheerful. This statement was very true, but the first time she saw Jane was when she was talking to herself (Praying). After that no one would go near her. NO ONE. It hurt Jane a lot at first but she adapted herself to it.

As Jane continued to look outside something caught her eye. A figure it was very dark. The object was to far to make out what it was. She squinted her eyes, in order to see better , it didn't help. The bell rang making her look at the front. Her teacher walked in with a goofy smile like always. Her attention then returned to outside, but she saw nothing. She blinked a couple times. _What was that_… she asked her self. Before paying attention to the now talking teacher she looked out the window once more, still nothing.

It was now lunch. Jane sat alone, like always. Happily she dug in her bag for lunch. The brown haired girl pulled out a sandwich, a Pock box, and a juice box. Grinning she munched on a Pocky stick. Her eyes then began to wander the lunch room. Her hazel eyes saw laughing , happiness, people talking to one another. A sad smile crept oh her face. _I don't care if I'm alone, I like being alone., _that is what she told herself.

_**Too bad your not alone, **_a voice inside her head said. The voice was soothing, calm, and yet… evil.

The brown haired girl's eyes widened in shock. _There's a voice inside my head…. Is it my conscience?_

_**Conscience? **_The voiced chuckled softly. _**Not even close. **_

_You can hear my thoughts! _

_**It seems that way, **_the voice answered in a taunting manner.

_How long have you been there?,_ she found herself asking.

_**A while, My Dear. **_

The voice's response caused Jane to blush. _What the hell is going on here…?_, she asked herself.

_**Fate. See you later. **_

The girl blinked confused. _Wait what?. _But the voice was already gone. Jane didn't quiet understand what had happened. A voice just began to speak to her, this has never happened to her before. She decided to ignore it. Once the bell rang she raced to class.

Bring~! Bring~! Class was finally over, much to Jane's appeal. She gathered her things, and left the classroom. As she passed the hallways she couldn't help but notice the prom posters. The prom was June 23, and it was only May 16. Which was exactly 68 days away. She didn't understand why people were so excited. Although she found herself looking at the poster in awe.

"What's she doing? It's not like anyone is going to ask her."

"I know."

"She'll probably show up alone."

"Probably won't show up at all."

For some reason those words really stung. Could it be she was truly unloved. Obviously she had her parents but, there were always at work. The young girl would always be left alone. Jane's gaze traveled to the ground as she began to walk away.

The brown haired girl collapsed down on to her bed. It was a tiresome day. Even so it was a bit to quiet for her liking. So she walked over to her stereo and pressed play. The song Undercover Martyn by Two Door Cinema Club began to blast through the speakers.

"And she spoke words that would melt in your hand,

And she spoke words of wisdom~" A grin made it's way on to the girl's face. "To the basement people, to the basement~ Many surprises await you~" she was happy until she got a sudden chill. It was very cold. So cold she went to lay on her bed. As her body rested on the bed she noticed how warm it was. As if somebody was just laying there, no warmer then that…. Like if she were laying on someone. Jane got scared at the thought.

As she laid on the bed her thoughts began to reflect on what had happened today. The brown haired girl remembered the voice in her head. It was odd. She had never heard of anything like that. The fact that the voice could hear her though, sort of scared her. She wouldn't have any time to herself. _That voice can hear everything I think about. _

_**So no dirty thoughts. **_The voice suddenly spoke up. The girl's face flushed, with a bright color.

_When did you get here!_

_**A while ago. **_Jane sighed, just what was this voice. Well whatever it was, it started to make her think of ghosts and supernatural stuff. Stuff like that had always freaked out the young girl. _**No need to be scared. **_The voice told her, but how did Jane know he was telling the truth. _Then tell me what you are. _

_**That's a secret. **_

_But… _

_**You should really be more polite to the person that warmed you up. **_

_Eh? _Jane blinked and remembered the warmth she got, when she had laid on the bed. _That was not you ._

_**Really, now? I can prove it . **_Out of nowhere Jane felt a sudden warmth stroking her arm.

"Was I laying on you!" she Exclaimed so frightened that she actually jumped out of bed. The voice in her head gave a slight chuckle.

_**No need to yell.**_ _**Seriously you'll wake up the neighborhood. **_Jane gave a glare towards her bed.

_It's your damn fault. _Jane waited for an answer but never got one. Deciding the voice had left she climbed back into bed. Noticing the warmness had left, she the fell asleep.

"This girl is interesting, huh Sebastian?"

"Very true, my lord."

Jane shuffled through her iPod on the way to school. She filly played a song, Super Bass (Cover) by The Downtown Fiction. Cheerily she began to skip to school. The happiness didn't last long. Like usually she was shoved to the ground, by those kids. The force of the push caused her earphone to fall out.

"See a girl like that will never find a guy." a strawberry blonde chimed in. She looked down at Jane, smirked, and flicked her hair off of her shoulder. Shortly after she then began to lead the group of kids to school.

Jane was hurt, badly. Not physically but emotionally. But she continued to stay on the ground. On her hand and knees. Tears began to well up in her eyes. _there right, no guy will ever like me, let alone love. _Slowly sliding off her cheek, the tears hit the pavement. _I'll never find happiness. _

"I can provide you happiness, so why don't we make a deal?". _That's the voice. _

_Alright, there's chapter one. SO what do you think, good or bad? Please review if you would like me to finish. Because what's the point in writing if no one is going to read my work. _


	2. Chapter 2

My Happily Ever After

Okay so I got a couple reviews, so I'll write another chapter. Anyways on with the story~!

Chapter 2 My Demon Boyfriend?

"I can provide you happiness, so why don't we make a deal?". _That's the voice. _Jane's was completely shocked. That was when she had noticed a pair of black shoes on the ground ahead of her. Her gaze made it's way up to the body. The first thing the girl truly noticed was a blue eye, a really stunning blue eye. She then noticed an eye patch. Blinking she found herself standing up. As she stood in front of the odd boy, she examined him. She hate to admit, but he looked rather attractive.

"A deal you say?" her head tilted sideways a bit. Confused with what he meant. How could this strange boy grant her happiness?

"Yes, a deal." the boy answered with a straight face. The girl blinked still confused. "You see I'm a demon.". _A-a demon… _"But there's no need to be scared." his hand brushed against her arm a couple times. She blushed. It was just like what had happened last night. "How does it sound, happiness in exchange for your soul." she noticed the boy had licked his lips a bit.

"H- how you will grant my happiness?"

"You'll find out later, that is if you agree." the demon told her. His voice was soft and gentle. Nothing like a demon. Even so should she make this deal? It's not like anyone would miss her. Jane's parents were always at work or busy they wouldn't realize if she went missing. So what was the big deal, at least she would die happy.

"Okay." she nodded slightly still a bit hesitant. "What's your name though…?"

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." he told her with pride. Of course those years of being a demon didn't change him, he was still rather full of himself. She smiled slightly. While the demon called Ciel moved closer to her. Her eyes went wide when she noticed him kissing her neck. Jane quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed in shock. Why had he done that!

"If anyone asks it's a tattoo." he smirked, and then began to walk off. Jane was so utterly confused. First she made a deal with him, then he kissed her neck, and after all that walks away… What's the point in all of that? _And why did he say if anyone asks it's a tattoo… _Her thoughts began to wander as she started to walk to her destination once again..

Jane sat in her desk, tapping her foot, trying to pay attention to the lesson. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. It's like trying not to eat a yummy cake right in front of your face, you just can't. Her thoughts were to caught up on what had happened that morning. Did she really meet that demon, or was it an illusion. A door opening is what took her out of her thoughts.

"Students this is your new classmate." her teacher grinned, like usual. He was a care free teacher. He didn't really care. Jane was surprised he was even an actual teacher. As she looked at the new student her eyes widened.

"Hello my name is Ciel Phantomhive." the new student told the class. The class examined the boy, seeing if he were cool or a nerd. Well the boys thought he looked pretty cool, the girls thought he was attractive. So right from the star the demon Ciel Phantomhive was popular. Jane still in shock noticed what he was wear was different from this morning.

Now he wore a white dress shit, with a black tie, and a vest, a grey one. Overtop he wore what seemed like a sailor's coat. The sleeves rolled up to just a couple inches beneath his elbow. And the coat was also unbuttoned, while he also had on a pair of simple dark jeans.

"Pick a seat." the teacher gestured to the class room, that had a few empty desks. The whole class looked at him, wondering what seat he would choose. Jane looked around her side of the room, there was one empty chair right beside her. She hoped he didn't take it, and ironically he did. A slight sigh escaped her lips. As Ciel took his seat, people started to whisper. They told him that he made a bad choice sitting next to Jane. The girl tried to ignore it, but it was hard.

"This seat is to my liking." is how he answered everyone, Shocked the class went quiet at the class started up again. Jane couldn't help but give glances in the demon's direction. Little did she know Ciel knew she was looking, a slight smirk made it's way on his face.

_**Do I amuse you? **_Jane's face turned a bright red as she turned away.

_As if. _Is all she told him, looking at the teacher. After no response she began to pay attention to her teacher.

Bring, bring~! The bell rang it was lunch. Jane quickly gathered her stuff, and began to head out the door. On her way she was stopped.

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked his hand on her wrist.

"Lunch." she answered a bit shocked. Ciel shook his head, then began to lead her to the exit. "Hey, where are you taking me?" she tried to brake free of his grip. "We could get in trouble for leaving the school with out an adult's permission." she protested about leaning the building.

"Sebastian." he sighed, snapping his fingers with his free hand. In a flash a tall man stood in front of the two. Jane gulped. She looked up at the tall man, a smile planted on his face.

"Yes, Bochan?" the person called Sebastian answered the boy.

"Tell the office we have permission to leave." Ciel told him. Sebastian nodded and bowed as he left.

"W-who was that?" Jane questioned, admiring the fast speed of the stranger.

"Sebastian, my demon butler. Who is pretending to be my father"

"I see….." she thought aloud, slightly confused.

"You have permission to leave, young master." Sebastian told the two from behind them, causing Jane to jump. She held Ciel's arms tightly. When she realized it was only Sebastian, the girl pulled away embarrassed, a pink shading her face.

"S-sorry." the brown haired girl apologized.

"It's alright. Besides it doesn't really matter, we are dating after all." he told her as if it were obvious.

"W- what!" she exclaimed in disbelief. She never remembered agreeing to date him, or him even asking her. So how was this possible.

"As soon as our contract was made, we were a couple." he said, crossing his arms.

"W-why!"

"For your happiness."

"A demon boyfriend won't give me happiness!"

"The way to your happiness." he told her. A bit annoyed. Jane still confused decided to be quiet. "Anyways let's go.". Before Jane could protest she stopped herself. And just followed her new boyfriend.

"You had my heart,

and will never be worlds apart,

Maybe in magazines but you still be my star~" music blared from the speaker of a shop. Jane stood there irritated.

"Why the hell are we here?"

"To buy you new clothes.." Ciel answered the question while looking at different types of clothing.

"What's wrong with my clothes." she asked looking down. Jane had a pair of worn out sneakers on her feet. Grey sweat pants and a baggy red sweater. Ciel didn't answer her this time.

"Here." he shoved an outfit in her hands, and pointed towards a change room. She shook her head stubbornly. "Go change now" a smirk then crept on his face. "Unless of course you want me to change you.". Jane's face flushed, as she walked over to the change room flustered. Ciel slightly chuckled at the girls antics.

Jane changed quickly just to get it over with. Before exiting the room she examined herself in the mirror. Tight black jeans were on her legs. A light purple blouse that went just a bit past her hips, it wasn't frilly which she liked but it was a bit to low cut for her liking. And on her feet were a pair of grey Toms. As she was about to step out of the change room something caught her eye. A mark upon her neck, right were Ciel had kissed her. Blinking a couple times she ran her fingers on it. It was an odd purple mark, to detailed to explain. She'd have to ask him what that was later.

Jane stepped out of the change room. Catching Ciel's and Sebastian's attention. She shyly looked down , not wanting to see there reactions.

"So this is the type of stuff you look good in…. Sebastian purchase outfits like this." Ciel ordered, and Sebastian did as he was told. "Now while he's doing that I'll go pay for what your wearing." he then began to walk over to the cashier when Jane spoke up.

"Your buying this for me?"

"Yes, and much more stuff, if you want to be happy just go along with it." he told her reassuringly. Sighing she nodded and followed. After Ciel paid the two began to wander.

"What now?" Jane asked a bit curious.

"A hair cut." he answered while looking at Jane's brown hair the was held up on a pony tail.

"But I like my hair…"

"Remember what I told you, just trust me."

Jane's hair was now up to her shoulders. She had side swept bangs. It suited her very well. And for the first time, Ciel noticed her pretty hazel eyes. The thought of that made him blush.

"See you tomorrow." he said trying hide his blush as he walked away. Jane gave a slight smile, for a demon he was pretty nice. She turned around and entered her house.

Jane laid on her bed. When she entered her room she found all her old clothes missing, replaced with new ones. _Probably Sebastian.. She sighed and felt herself being consumed by the sleep. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dun, dun, dun UPDATE~! Haha, sorry this update took a while. I was camping, which means no internet. Anyways please review I still need inspiration to continue. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 You Only Live Once

* * *

All eyes were on her. Which really bothered the girl. Attention wasn't usually on her, so I guess you could say Jane felt out of place. The brown haired girl shifted in her seat a bit, hoping that annoying ring would soon play, making kids look at the front waiting for the teacher. But it seemed that time was not on her side today.

**_Just go along with it_**. A voice she knew all to well told her. But how would she do as she was told. These people didn't even give her the time of day before, and now they were all over.

"Good morning~" Jane gave a small wave. The kids were taken back, well except one. The odd-ball, yet still popular, of the class returned the favor with a slight wave as well. Jane couldn't help but smile at the girl known as Emily.

Emily was slightly short for her age, nothing to major, but still. She had silky black her, that made it's way down to her hips. She also had a nice figure. And in addition she had the prettiest brown eyes.

The group of staring kids was then interrupted by the new student, who walked into class with a smirk. "What's all the fuss about." he questioned, pretending to be dense. The demon obviously knew what was happening.

"Look at Jane!" a jock pointed at the said girl. The jock's name was Chris. He wasn't very bright, well what do you expect from a jock.

"What's wrong with her?" he raised an eyebrow. Ciel saw nothing wrong with the girl, in fact he thought he did a pretty good job, but she didn't need any help. _She was already stunning, but I guess without designer clothes your nothing_, the demon thought. _Wait stunning...? What are you thinking_. Ciel mentally shook his head at the thought.

"She looks...! Different..." a blonde spoke up. Her voice dripping with both anger and jealousy, which was never a pretty thing on a girl.

"Yeah, pretty." a voice called out. But no one had to look to see who it was. The obnoxiousness in it made it very clear that it was Derek. Ciel sighed and walked over to Jane, he then took a seat on Jane's desk.

"She was always pretty, but now that she is wearing designer clothing you pay attention to her. That's a very sad thing." he let out yet another sigh and crossed his legs. So he was now sitting criss cross on her desk. "And now you boys are out of luck, she's all mine." he told the group, leaning in towards Jane, which obviously startled her causing her to move back, and she would've fell if it weren't for Ciel grabbing her wrists, but also kissing her. So she could have easily gotten a heart attack, luckily she didn't.

The class gasped. Some girls and boys who were envious. But the cheery spirit Emily just grinned, then laughed as the teacher walked in. The teacher stopped dead in his tracks as he saw two students kissing. He immediately sent the two to the office as well as Emily for laughing.

"So you two are an item, huh?" the black haired girl asked still giggling. As you could tell she was free spirit. Ciel smiled nodding, trying to grab onto Jane's hand, but she would just make her hand squirm, until he finally got a firm grip on her. "So you two really gonna go to detention?" Emily questioned with curiosity.

"Are you not going?" Jane tilted her head to the side slightly confused. Emily seemed like a girl who went by the rules, but you should never judge a person by it's cover. The energetic girl shook her head no.

"I'm going to meet up with someone." a grin crept across Emily's face, as she whipped out her purple cellphone and began to text. "You two can come if you like." she offered looking up at the two innocently.

"Sounds like fun. Will tag along." Ciel answered for both himself and Jane. The brown haired girl was about to speak up but then she thought, _meh Y.O.L.O.._

"Great~!" Emily grinned with a thumbs up.

* * *

"Alois Trancy nice to meet you." a blonde greeted Ciel and Jane. Jane blinked a couple times before waving.

"Nice to meet you as well." Ciel smirked giving a little two finger wave at the boy.

"So Ciel, Jane, Alois is my boyfriend." Emily told the two jumping on the blonde's back. Alois grinned playfully and spun around slightly.

"Becareful." Jane warned from the side, for the mall they were at was crowded with people. And she'd just hate if the two ran into others.

"Relax," Ciel told Jane in a calming manor. Jane gave a slight nod. And she figured she was going to die soon so why not live life to it's fullest. What she didn't know is how drastic her life would change, from being friends with Emily and Alois, and her dating Ciel Phantomhive, a demon who planning on devouring her soul.


End file.
